


Quiet Respite

by SaraJaye



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Interspecies Romance, Relaxation, Sleepfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a girl gang needs to rest once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Respite

She'd be lying if she claimed she didn't miss Pigeonation. She'd wanted to live her school life to its fullest with Ryouta and all her new friends, and instead she'd decided to take the rest of the year off and hit the road.

But she could never regret it. Even when every letter from Ryouta makes her heart ache, even when she wonders if Mr. Nanaki ever managed to stay awake for a whole class, or if Nageki ever left the library, she's glad she chose this path.

Hiyoko smiles, leaning against a feathered shoulder. Azami sleeps, well-deserved after she's been at the wheel all morning. They get up with the sun most days, only sleeping in when it rains or snows. They usually go for breakfast at a cafe, but Hiyoko cooked for them that morning. Ryouta's letters include recipes, and even though Hiyoko isn't sure she can match his ability Azami liked what she made. So that's good enough.

The feathers are so soft and comfy under her cheek, and it would be easy to fall asleep right now. It's only late afternoon, they still have miles to go before their next randomly-picked destination. But Azami's shoulder rises and falls with every breath, and Hiyoko can't help yawning and letting her eyes close a little.

They picked a good spot to rest. Lush green grass, the leaves of the trees changing color, flowers still in full bloom and not another bird in sight. It's quiet, the sun is still high in the sky, occasionally a leaf drops from a branch.

Autumn's already here. It seems like just yesterday they'd taken out those Punkgeons and hit the road. They haven't run into any more of them since, so the word's probably spread by now and scared any other troublemakers into submission. But of course, Hiyoko is ready just in case.

She bought a new scooter for them shortly after they left. It's a dingy yellow, but it runs perfectly and Azami drives it as well as she did her old one. It sits to the side, engine off; it needs the rest, too.

Azami stirs suddenly and opens her eyes, stretching the wing Hiyoko's not leaning on.

"Good morning," she chirps, even though it's closer to evening now. Azami's not a big joker, but every now and then she'll crack one just for kicks. Hiyoko chuckles, sitting up so the sparrow can stretch her other wing.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"Carve it into your soul, babe!" _Babe_ had replaced _kid_ somewhere mid-September. "A sparrow on the road can only have good dreams. Especially when she follows every traffic law!" That's still their thing, of course. "Did you rest?"

"A little," Hiyoko says, stifling a yawn. "I'll go to bed early tonight..." She sits up so Azami can stretch her other wing, only to find it wrapped around her shoulder.

"We've got time before we have to get going. Let's stay a little longer, okay?" And Hiyoko takes in the vibrant green of the grass, the oranges and yellows of the leaves, the bright blue sky. The warmth of her girlfriend's wing wrapped around her.

"Just a little longer."

She tucks her knees against her and nestles further under Azami's wing, closing her eyes.


End file.
